


Experiments and experiences

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, DonXMikey, First Time, M/M, Medical Examination, Tail-peen, Teasing, blow-job, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a request to inspire Lavana on Tumblr for a picture she plans to work on! I don't own the turtles! but I do enjoy writing them.</p><p>Top Don, bottom Mikey, set in the 2k3 Universe.</p><p>It is time for Mikey to visit Don for his yearly check up, this is certainly a check up the youngest turtle will remember that's for sure!<br/>Please take time to leave a comment or kudos! it means a lot to me. I'm still finding my feet when it comes to TMNT fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments and experiences

Michelangelo had two choices, one being ' get it over with ' the other just prolonging the inevitable if he was to flee. The usually cheery turtles expression was swapped in favour of a concerned frown.  
A frown, for his own general well-being. Having spaced out for at least a few seconds, the lab door swayed back in to focus, all it took was one knock.

If he knocked and entered the door before him, it would mean seeing his genius brother, and having to give blood and a general check up, a process carried out at least once a year as Donatello was dead set on keeping an eye on their mutated bodies as they grew older, something that had been insisted upon after the resident doctor's second mutation.  
An amusing thought hit the youngest turtle, how many times did they take scrapes and bruises during their night time patrols? How many times had he taken injuries far worse than a tiny needle prick?

Letting out a sigh, he formed a fist, banging on the door rather than barging in, Mikey had no intention of getting on Don's bad side today, not If he wanted the pain to be marginal.

“ It's just me, Mikey ya know..the cute one”  
“Yes?, come in”

Don's distracted voice bellowed, taking that a cue to enter, Mikey did so, sheepishly slipping in to the resident doctor's lab wasting no time in going over to the genius, whom was currently typing away at his computer.

 

Don did not even lift his head to acknowledge the other till he was done typing, absorbed in his current research, tongue poking out as he was working on the problem at hand.

“ Ah Mikey, can you just go sit on the bed a moment? I'll be with you in two-ticks.” Don rose a hand indicating the bed he often passed out of when staying up beyond his means, the thought of going to his own room at that time of the morning was obscene to Don, not to mention a waste of his precious time.

“ Sure dude, I'll make myself nice 'n comfy” Donatello would of missed his brother's nervous expression should he had been paying attention. The orange banded brother made his way to the bed, sitting on the middle and at once playing with the lever that adjusted the beds height, might as well be doing something ' productive ' if he was being forced to wait, right?

Donatello shook his head, the sound of the bed moving up and down having roused him from his work, besides it was cruel to keep Mikey waiting, considering he knew how much he hated having a check up.  
Moving to the sink, Don washed his hands vigorously, then set aside the few items he needed for his patient. Pulling on some specially made rubber disposable gloves, you know for turtle hands! he made his way over to Mikey, the youngest turtle stopping what he was doing, gulping and looking from his brother to the tray he was setting down, aware he could see a needle there.

“ Come on bro, don't be a baby, just a needle.”  
“ You're not the one getting stabbed.” Mikey reasoned, pointing a shaking yet accusing finger at his brother, Don in turn face-palmed shaking his head.  
“ Okay, lets compromise..I'll draw blood last, I'll even give you a lolly-pop if you behave.” Mikey thought about it for a moment, part of him wanted it over and done with, the other hoped maybe if he was in perfect health he could talk his brother out of a blood sample, talking was his thing right? that and his good looks, oh oh and the Battle Nexus Champion, who could forget that?

“ Got it, and noted..so what now?”

“ Basics, checking vitals.” Donatello always had such a problem doctoring Mikey or Raphael, Leo and Splinter were stubborn, but far more cooperative and understanding to the reasons behind a vital check up. For that reason it was easier to explain what he was doing as to not spook the clearly nervous reptile , watching Mikey gulp a second time, chocolate orbs watching his neck and Adam's apple move with the motion.

Mikey sat still, allowing Don to check his heart rate, teeth, ears, and eyes, simply wishing he was anywhere else but here, well maybe not meditating..yes maybe that was worse in the youngest turtles book, but this was a close second.

“ Seems great bro, passed the first stage.” Mikey simply nodded in reply to Don's report. Ocean blue eyes roaming over the lair to focus on all the broken items and half finished projects that littered the lab, imagining how he'd fix them if given the chance, or break them further which was the more likely scenario, heck he was sure he recognised some of the items as something he'd broken.

“Can you lie on your plastron for me? Want to check your carapace.” Again, a usual occurrence with these check ups. Mikey gave a nod doing as he was told, settling down on his front, relaxing his form. Don's hands moved gently over his brothers shell, often they helped clean one another’s shells, it was simply impossible to reach and keep clean to a high standard otherwise.

“ Ohh, that’s the spot bro, ahh yeahh!” 

Don smirked, knowing just how sensitive their carapace were, having to hold on to his brothers shell at times as the turtle squirmed around under his touch, taking the opportunity to relax his brother with skilled hands, running over the chutes while checking for any injuries or damages from recent run ins with the wrong crowd.  
“Looking good Mike, condition seems decent. Can you flip over?”  
Mikey did so, adjusting himself against the mattress, now plastron side up on the bed.  
Donnie adjusted the pillow slightly under his brothers head before gently running practised hands over his little brother's plaston, causing Mikey to squirm, he was known for being ticklish.

With little warning Don pushed Mikey's toned thighs open, hands running soothing circles around the inside area close to his tail, the little appendage tucked tightly against his form, the scales here were just a little softer and in turn sensitive. Mikey let out a moan, this was new to the check up check-list!, cheeks flushing red as if he hadn't meant to vocalise that feeling, ocean orbs meeting chocolate a moment, neither saying a single word, Don moving his hands away to regard his brother, his expression one of understanding.

“ D-don't stop..” Mikey managed to splutter, Don smiled then, his little plan working as he spurred it in to motion.  
He'd wanted to couple with the youngest turtle for months, Michelangelo was the perfect balance, a welcoming distraction to his usually hectic lifestyle, one that required a lot of concentration. Mikey was like a ray of sunshine, perfectly matched by the colour mask that covered his face, those orbs! Oh how Donatello had to remind himself to slow down, almost drowned by the ocean gaze studying him right this moment.

Michelangelo sucked in a breath, not sure how to act as warm, fuzzy feelings washed over him. He'd never really thought of his brother in that way, Raphael and Leonardo were a couple, had been for well over a year, but he'd never taken to seeking Don out just because they'd turned to each other. Mikey was the funny guy, the comic guy, the one married to his console and hand, rather than find a relationship.  
That’s what he kept trying to tell himself anyway, subconsciously opening his legs wider, inviting expert hands to roam, his hands gripping the edge of the bed as he felt his tail un-tuck and appear between his legs, the tiny appendage wagging a little, side to side as an invitation.

Don pulled off his gloves, moving to sit down on the end of the cot, continuing his ' check up ' feeling his own tail lower, his member inside the appendage already trying to slip free. The older turtle didn't want to rush anything, ignoring the ache below and going back to the turtle that held his utmost attention right now.

“The moment you tell me to stop, I stop..it's important you do that bro.” Don would not go any further without consent, he wanted this special moment to be fun for the both of them.  
“I want this.” Mikey looked so embarrassed, only adding to Donatello's lust for him, the red streaks against his green skin had Don's heart pounding in his chest.

Olive coloured digits paid attention to Mikey's tail, working thick fingers gently over the tip, taking delight in the way Mikey squirmed at his touch, becoming aroused by the stimulation offered by the devious genius, those hands worked wonders, it was apparent as usual that Donatello knew what to do. Mikey began to pant, his cheeks now a deeper shade of red for once the jokester was lost for words, Don's calloused hands teasing as they moved near his cloaca, a thick digit running in a circular motion, tracing the lines of the folds just enough to get a churr vibrating through Mikey.

Mikey's gaze was half lidded, his knuckles white from the way he was clinging to the bed for dear life, the churr rumbling through him surprising the youngest, though it was soon forgotten as a moan escaped parted lips, feeling Donatello push a finger inside the area that housed his cock, tight now his thick digit was invading.

“ You're so wet..come on Mikey, let yourself go..you're in safe hands.” Donatello husked, his voice low, seductive, excited as he breathed in the scent his little brother was giving off, moving his form to hover over Mikey's legs now, purple bandanna tails draping over Don's shoulder and ticking Mikey's sensitive thighs, hazel gaze ablaze as he watched Mikey's penis make an appearance, the tip glistening.

“ Don..I-”  
“ Shh, ..just relax.”

Mikey let out a breath, relaxing his sweating body against the bed, trying to work on his breathing, maybe those meditation lessons would had come in handy about now; who'd have thought!  
Don worked his hand around Mikey's member, treating the growing erection with care, the tip thick with pre-come from all the attention.  
With no warning his finger tip was replaced with Don's tongue, gently taking his brothers length into his mouth, averting his gaze a moment to judge his brothers reaction, seeing Mikey gasp and throw his head back, letting out a loud groan, rocking his body instinctively as Don moved his mouth up and down the erect penis, expert tongue moving over the veins, teeth nipping just the right areas as Mikey moved against the older turtles willing mouth, Don having to press down against Mikey's thighs to stop himself being kicked off the bed in the process.

Donatello let out a groan around Mikey's cock, his own member dropping out of hiding,quickly filling as he moved one had away from a toned thigh, grasping his member and showing his neglected cock a little love, his actual focus was on pleasuring his brother, who was still squirming and rocking back and forth below him.  
“ Don-ahh-I'm-” The vocal turtle fell silent as he came, blowing his load inside his brother's willing mouth, his body shuddering in the process, the butterfly feeling in his gut melting away as he saw stars before his vision, unable to do anything other than lie there and wait out this interesting new sensation. It was a whole new experience this orgasm, certainly more filling than using his hand, still on a high the youngest turtle lay there, a smug look on his relaxed face.

Tongue moved over Don's lips, moving to sit up, savouring every bit of Mikey's seed, suppressing a laugh at the sated expression on the once vocal turtle's face. It was nice to see him so happy, Don himself feeling their bond strengthen knowing he was feeling what Raph and Leo had, just what he'd fantasised for months.

“ Dude, that was incredible..” The youngest whispered, eyes darting to the door as if terrified they'd be discovered, aware at just how vocal he was being.

“ I told you I'd give you a lolly-pop if you were good, see always hold my end of the bargain.”  
Both brothers laughed, Don running a finger over the tip of his own hard penis, eyes lifting to meet Mike's, both turtles enjoying each others company, a look of understanding in azure eyes, resting on the action Donatello was making.

“ Let me help you with that.” Mikey made to rise, though inexperienced, the desire to pleasure his brother in return was rising quickly within him, as well as this whole new experience he was discovering, Mikey was always quick to learn when he took the time to actually focus.

“ No, I have a better idea, but I need to prep you first..it will hurt.”  
“ More than stabbing me with a needle?” 

Don rose a brow, laughing now at his brother's humour, one of the many things he loved about his sibling, he knew just how to lift any sort of atmosphere not matter how dark a conversation turned.  
Mikey didn't need to be told to relax, laying back down and spreading his legs, his deflated cock milked for all its worth for the moment.  
The genius turtle went to they tray he'd prepared picking up the lubricant, pouring a generous amount over his finger before moving to sit on the end of the bed, the action painful considering how hard his cock was right now, patience, patience!

Thick digit moved to Mikey's puckered little hole, fingering the rim before gently pushing inside his brothers tight behind, gauging Mikey's reaction.  
“ Shit shit shit.” Mikey panted, pulling away from the intruding finger, his body trying to reject Don.  
“ You're so tight, I have to do this, I don't want to hurt you.” Don stated, pulling his finger back, allowing Mikey the time to collect himself, before attempting to invade his little brother's ass a second time.  
Donnie was quicker the second time, a silent nod from Mikey was the only instruction he needed to carry on, plunging the slick digit inside his brother, Mikey's bottom wiggling as he let out a churr, feeling Don's finger move inside in, fleshy walls rubbing against the digit, the burning sensation fading and replaced by pleasure.

Mikey's cock was coming back to life, reacting to the sensation produced by Don, the tip glistening once more, the youngest rocking his body against Don's finger as the older turtle moved back and forward inside his little brother, Don releasing a churr of his own at the sight of his brother's quivering body before him.  
Quickly Don's other hand grabbed the lubricant, pouring more over his other hand, saying nothing as he pushed another finger inside his brother, pushing deeper, Mikey moaning loudly as he saw stars, his groin on fire.  
Mikey's moaning only spurred Donnie on, opening his fingers as he moved inside his brother, a squishy sound audible as the olive turtle began to scissor his brother, stretch his tight ass in preparation for what was going to occur.

Content that he'd fit, Don withdrew his fingers, a low whine and pouty expression on Mikey's face.  
“ Don't act spoilt Mikey..get ready though..I'm coming.” Don's voice dropped to almost a whisper as he finished his sentence.

Taking the lube up once more, he poured a generous amount over his needy member, groaning, needing a release soon, though knowing his patience would soon be rewarded.  
“ Lift your feet up.” Don instructed, watching as Mikey did as told, the genius turtle moving as close as possible to his brothers lower region, moving to crawl half over the bed, adjusting his brothers legs around his own waist area.

Mikey shuffled in understanding, moaning as he felt Donatello push one hand on his tail pressing it down against the bed, ignoring the younger turtle's cock and he positioned his penis at Mikey's exposed entrance plunging in hard and fast, unable to contain himself any longer.

“ Ohh-Ahh S-shell...”

Mikey screamed, oh how it burnt!, locking his legs around his brother, giving Don just enough space to move and adjust himself, having to place a hand on either side of the bed.  
Feeling Mikey's member pressed and rubbing up against his own sensitive tail, only added to pleasure he felt as he penetrated Mikey, both moving about, caught in the moment, the once virgin turtle churring loudly, the sound vibrating through his body as they moved.

Oh how tight and warm his little brother was! A churr escaping Don's parted lips, feeling Mikey move his hips with the pace he was setting, growing used to the feeling, moving back and forward the lube aiding as a slick noise was heard during their coupling, Mikey responding with another deep churr of his own.  
With the pace intensifying, Don pulled back as far as his positioning allowed, going for a direct hit on Mikey's prostate, Mikey's name slipping of his tongue as he came inside his brother, filling him with his warm seed, eyes half lidded as he watched for Mikey's reaction, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his brow.

“ Donnie, ahh-..” Mikey panted, eyes closed tightly together, his penis had grown so hard during their love making, not to mention the stimulation from Don's tail against it, blowing his load a second time as his hot seed splashed all over the olive turtle, the rest escaping anywhere science could send it.

Both turtles remained silent, riding out their climax together, huffing and puffing, as Don all but collapsed against the other, Mikey untangling his legs from around his brother, laying there with his legs now open, Don laying over his form, legs still on the ground, moving back to slide free from Mikey, his cock deflated and no longer painful.  
“ I'd say that area is in good health and in perfect working order.”  
Michelangelo let out a chuckle, opening his shining orbs to smile contently at Don, The genius crawling up on the bed, to lie beside his brother, Mikey at once shuffling over making as much room as he could for the other, laying on his side and pulling Don's plastron against his own wrapping him in strong arms.

“ So I'll make it huh, live to eat pizza another day?” It was Don's turn to smile, pushing his beak forward, lips brushing Mikey's, the other only happy to oblige him entry as they readily explored each others mouths, deepening their kiss.

Tongues wove and danced, saliva being exchanged as the explored, Mikey tasting himself from his pampering earlier, said turtle being the first to pull back ending their first kiss.  
“ I've wanted to do this for so long Mikey, I was just afraid I'd scare you.” Don's had lifted to caress Mikey's cheek, the orange-banded turtle reached forward just slightly to nuzzle then nose boop with his sibling, lovingly releasing a gentle,happy churr.

“ Are you kidding? I thought I had everything I needed, ya know..TV..my skateboard..guess sometimes it pays to experiment huh?..Don't tell Leo that, honestly If I have to learn another weapon or mediate longer than he already makes me, I'll go insane dude, like literally.” 

“Your secret is safe with me...speaking of safe..about that blood sample..?..I recall saying I'd take blood as the last part of the check-up.”  
Mikey froze, his body tense as his eyes grew wide, lifting his beak that had come to rest under Don's chin, the reaction had the genius in stitches, an amused look.  
“ It's fine bro, you win this time around, just teasing..I'm tired and pretty content where I am right now.” Donatello snuggled up even closer, lowering his hand, with every intention of sleeping, rare for him, letting out a yawn.

Mikey could already feel himself falling asleep, his eye lids heavy, savouring their mingled scents as he began to drift off.  
“ Sure..you can draw blood on the next check up.. eh..due tomorrow right?” The youngest questioned cheekily.  
Don rose both hands to cup Mikey's face between them, Mike's hands still wrapped around the lean turtle, their bandanna tails tangled together.  
“ It's almost morning, so we'd better get some rest if that's the case.” Don hastened to add.  
Mikey replied with that contagious laugh of his, to which Don joined him.


End file.
